


I Didn't Want This To Happen, And So It Happened. [Hiatus, Since I cannot think of a thing :(]

by RedMint_Tea



Series: Red's FundyWasTaken AU(s) [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Author Listens to Music before this pog, Dream is Supportive, Dreamon Hunters, Fundy does NOT like copper at all, Fundy is a Dreamon, Hurt And Some Comfort, Other, lack of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMint_Tea/pseuds/RedMint_Tea
Summary: Fundy and Dream get into a fight over the CogChamp SMP. Fundy saying they're great, and Dream worrying due to their recent discovery of Dreamons from one of Tubbo's tales.Fundy sees from Dream's view after the fight escalates. And he does not like what happens next. He regrets all his actions, and wants to confess to the CogChamp SMP.But, how will he confess he is a Dreamon? How will they react?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, [The ship is NOT the main focus in chapter 2. It is a main focus though]
Series: Red's FundyWasTaken AU(s) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087673
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. I'm Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argument.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THIS IS A REPOST BECAUSE THE ORIGINAL FIC WAS POSTED WITH 2 PARAGRAPHS AND MY COWARD ASS DELETED IT
> 
> cw: cursing(?????)
> 
> Red here! 
> 
> I'm Red.
> 
> Red, is Red!
> 
> Red is a teacup full of tea.
> 
> My tea has peppermints in it.
> 
> Red Out :D

**_Gentle raindrops_ ** **** _slowly pat against the roof outside, dropping onto neon-like lush blades of grass. The flowers slowly waving as they sucked up the droplets. Water running from stormpipes down into who knows where._

_From inside the Mr. WasTaken residense, slow cogs spun, it was a portal to the world of the CogChamp SMP. However, it was not active, Infront of it was a door, and behind that door, was Dream, Arguing with Fundy._

.

"That doesn't change a _fucking_ thing!" Fundy shouted. Tears welmimg themselves into his eyes, slowly sliding down his face. He didn't want to argue with Dream, but here he was. Arguing.

"They could possibly KILL me, Fundy!" Dream shouted. He was possessed by a Dreamon, Fundy remembered they tried to exorcise it out, and it worked for a while, but then it resorted back to the Dreamon possessing him.

This Dreamon was now apart of Dream, meaning Fundy had to live with constant magic. He didn't mind. But he hated waking up to his ears missing.

Fundy felt the air around him tense. He felt his eyes tear up more. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to hug Dream and cry. "They wouldn't hurt you, Dream! They're good people- I-I-I swear!"

"Fundy...."

"N-no! No!!! They're good!!! I swear!!! They wouldn- They- wouldn't.. THEY WOULD-" Before Fundy could countinue, the air around him tensed more, and behind them, glass cracked. Fundy realized, he remembered. This was the same feeling he felt near Dream when Dream was possesed.

"Fundy....." Dream paused, "You're.... a Dreamon....?" Dream was suprised... Fundy must have been special, he was immune to gold... That would explain his... his distate to copper. Dream joked he just hated it, but it made sense.

"I- No... That- That- ... It makes sense, but it- Is that... is that why I hate copper...?" Fundy was confused, he just needed a hug. He hugged Dream. He was crying even more.

"Dream... What do I do.. Please, tell me... I- I don't.... How do I tell Tubbo? How do I tell 5up....? How do I tell Cogchamp....?" 

"Shh.. Shh, Don't cry, I'm sure you can find out soon enough, Fundy...." Dream said, in the most comforting tone he could, gently stroking Fundy's hair to calm him down. He noticed Fundy's ears slowly twitch, before they stopped. Fundy must have fallen asleep. 

He smiled as he let the human with fox genes rest.. He wanted to help the best he could, so he decided to help as soon as Fundy was awake.

.

"What's a Dreamon?" 5up asked, looking at Tubbo who was clutching their hunting axe. "It's like a demon in some sense!" He beamed. Explaning on what he knew, and how he first met them. 

"One of them actually transported me to another land, thats how I met Tommy, Wilbur, The Blade, and Philza!" Comments were added, of the rest of the members being curious. Fundy seemed shifty. Nodding along. He knew he would have to fess up soon.

He felt sweaty, his eyes were staying away from the crowd. He zoned out, wondering how he was a Dreamon. Did he get possessed at a young age, and stayed possessed? Or was he as they called it, a pure dreamon. A Dreamon who in which the ritual would hurt, and possibly kill them?

The questions flooded his mind as the rest of the CogChamp members walked off to explore with Tubbo, not noticing the fox was left behind, He was sly, so they would often not even notice if he tagged along, this wasn't really what he wanted.

He slowly got up and walked away, feeling his claws tingle. He wanted to get away from it for a while, and so he decided he would run. He would run to be with Dream, find out how to control his powers, and then return, maybe then he would feel more comfortable confessing who he was.

But, for some reason he could not muster up the courage to tell them that he wanted to go out, go out to be with Dream.

Something was stopping him, he did not have a single clue on waht this force was, but the force was pushing him back into the thoughts he oh-so wanted to avoid. What if they wanted you dead? What if they would push you out? What if they trap you in a room of copper?

He didn't know what to think. All he had the courage and strength to do was to clutch onto air, air. All he felt like he deserved, as he headed home. The group noticed that he was not there, but by that time he was home.

Fundy headed out of the cog-powered portal, and collapsed onto the ground with a thud. Dream ran into the room, he was afraid. "Fundy, my dear, did you sprain anything? We can't have your powers springing up again untill we know what kind of Dreamon you are!"

"Dream ..." Fundy finally spoke, feeling his body shake. "I... I think I was born a dreamon.." He coughed out. It hurt to say it. He was crying. He didn't like this, why, why did he never know, everyone would hate him for something he was unable to control.

He cried, He cried as Dream hugged him. Dream tried to reassure his Fiancé. "It's okay, we can tell them when you want. I'll help you, You'll learn about your powers, I promise you, I'll make sure you learn how to control them."

Dream kept trying to calm Fundy, stroking his hair yet again in a comforting manner as Fundy continued to latch onto Dream, never wanting to leave the hug. He Hugged Dream back, crying even more.

"Dream... please... don't..... tell... anyone..."

"I won't, Fundy, I won't.."

Fundy was happy someone was there, but he was scared, his Dreamon fiancé knew how to control his powers, but what if Anger got the best of him? What if they fought? What if the fighting was worse...?

....

What was going on in cogchamp...? He could only think, he imagined 5up to be worried for the fox, due to his homelife situation, he could imagine Tubbo thinking a dreamon did it, preparing to fight.

He could imagine Ranboo, and his enderman like self, wondering about Fundy, he could imagine Sam, not sure how sam would act, he couldn't really think... He just wanted a hug... And he had a hug..

Why did... it feel fake?


	2. I am fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: This Chapter's the Chapter I include injuries, such as bruises and some bleeding.
> 
> [might be short, chapter 3 hopefully will have the same wordcount as chapter 1]
> 
> im also sorry if this seems inaccurate to cogchamp, ive been unable to watch streams since online classes!

"You should really be more careful, Fundy." Dream mumbled, slowly wrapping Fundy's arm with a bandage. "I'm sorry, Dream..."

"I told you to not touch copper, even if you just found out, you shouldn't push yourself to your limits, Dreamon pain is different then mortal pain, ya get it?"

Fundy nodded weakly. He had attempted to touch copper, he wanted to test himself, it was a bad idea. He should've known, foxes are meant to be smart and sly, not clumsy and loud.

"Dream... How do I tell CogChamp I'm a dreamon...? Should I just say I have an allergic reaction to copper or something?" Fundy asked. Dream stopped for a moment, to think.

"Tell them in your own time, Fundy. Don't lie about anything, I still don't trust them. But, I'm always here if you want to run away."

.~. [10 minutes before this conversation.]~.~

_"What happens if you touch the item that you're weak against?" Fundy asked Dream, examining the block of copper. He felt uneasy near it, but so tempted to touch it. He wanted to know from the other Dreamon all about what were to happen if you touch the ore that you are weak against_

_"I wouldn't advise you do that, Fundy, my dear." Dream replied. "It is far too dangerous at your skill level, since you have untrained powers, this could lead to worse results then if I were to touch gold."_

_"....I'm gonna touch it!" Fundy spoke, heading on over to the copper block and gently tapping his hand on it. He instantly screeched in pain as he backed up, particals of magic flying around the fox._

_He looked at his hand, it was bleeding. He tried to hold back the painful tears. The pain went up to his arm, then down his spine. Into his entire body, he felt like he was shocked. He should've listened to Dream. But his senses made him curious, he fell into ravines as a child, and now this._

_He wonders..._

_._

Fundy was in CogChamp, he had his arm and hand patched up, it looked like he was wearing a fingerless pair of gloves, on one hand that is. He mumbled as he tried to move his hand which felt stiff. His eyes were darting around, hoping nobody was there.

"Stupid... Copper..."

Dream had let him go there, hopefully to tell them that he was what he was, He was wondering if-

"FUNDY!" Tubbo shouted, running over to the man with Orange hair. "Oh, Hey Tubbo." 

"Where were you? I got a little worried! I suspected a Dreamon got you or something- Oh- Uh- What happened to your hand? Is everything okay with you and Dream?"

"Yeah...." Fundy responded, his ears twitching. "I sort of sprained my hand while trying to move copper, I don't know why I did-" Fundy stopped rambling. Shoot. He didn't wanna reveal he was a dreamon just yet.

"Oh, do you wanna sit out for a bit then? Sam proposed an idea to make something with Copper! He said it could help us see how the ore changes overtime and how cool it is!" Tubbo went on, saying how Sam was skilled, and whatnot.

Fundy could only stay frozen, sweating. Copper, were they gonna use COPPER?? Fundy felt his ears droop and his tail shake. getoutgetoutgetout-

"Fundy, are you alright?" Tubbo asked, only for the boy-fox to weakly nod. "Alright, C'mon!" Tubbo gleamed, grabbing onto Fundy's arm, and pulling him along.

The two made their way to a room, and with that, Sam was talking about copper, how they could manipulate its use, for example they could implant some of it within builds to specify how old it is, a build with a usually coppery logo reduced to green, could show that the build might need a redo.

Fundy was nervous all throughout. Sweating. Everyone took note of this, all of them asking about it at different times.

He gave the same response.

First, it was Ranboo.

"Dude, are you certain that you're okay? You've been sweating a lot and averting your gaze everytime Sam mentioned copper, you don't have to take part if you don't want to." 

Fundy was quiet. He gave the same response.

"I'm fine."

Then, It was Tubbo.

"Fundy, you don't have to do this! Please, tell us if anything's wrong. We're your friends, we care for you a whole lot! Please, Please just tell me, is anything on your mind?"

Fundy was silent. He gave the same response.

"I'm fine."

Next, It was 5up.

"Fundy, please, don't lie to me. I know somethings up. Just- Just tell me, is anything wrong? You seem to have a hate for copper. Is it some sort of repressed memory? Why are you seemingly against it?"

Fundy didn't want to lie. But he gave the same response.

"I'm fine."

5up caught the lie. "No, you obviously aren't!" But, Fundy was gone. He needed to find out more, he had to. He was worried for one of his fellow hybrid friends.

Then, it was Sam.

"Fundy, you didn't seem to be on with the idea of Copper, is any-"

Fundy gave the same response. Just wanting to leave, "I'm fine. I said I'm fine, I'm fine and that's that. I'm going to go home, I'll be back tommorrow."

"Fundy-"

But, he was already gone. He had already entered the portal and returned to the Dream SMP. The fox was tired. He just wanted to sleep, he collapsed into bed. Tearing up.

He heard Dream come home. Dream let the fox have time to himself. So how come he felt uneasy... why did he feel like copper was somewhere near him?

He darted up, and got up, looking around the room. Before anything could happen,, he saw a figure, in a dreamon hunting outfit. It wasn't Tubbo, nor Sapnap. Who was it? It was someome.

Before he could speak, the figure threw a sword with copper on it- How- How did they even craft it!? Fundy... Dreamon? No- Fundy, couldn't think as it grazed his cheek. He screamed as he fell over, putting his hand on his bleeding face.

He felt burning. He- Was going- He was going to die...???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger?!


End file.
